


You Will Like It

by thekroganwhisperer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dominant anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekroganwhisperer/pseuds/thekroganwhisperer
Summary: Anders and Justice come home and have sex with Hawke
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Female Hawke/Justice (Dragon Age), Anders/Justice (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 9





	You Will Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these wonderful characters, thank you Bioware.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I love comments and kudos and also check out my other work!

Anders walked into their bedroom in Hawke’s estate, skin cracked and glowing lightning blue. He was already aroused thinking of what was to come.

 _Are you sure about this, Anders?_ He heard Justice in his mind.

 _Yes._ Anders responded.

Hawke was sitting at her desk in her crimson robe. Her curly black hair cascading down her back. She looked lovely in the light of the lanterns, and Anders felt his cock harden under his robes.

“Hawke,” he said.

“About damn time,” she said, laughing.

She turned around, the smile on her face dying. “Anders, is something wrong? Why are your eyes blue?”

“Nothings wrong. We want you right now, get on the bed,” Anders demanded.

Hawke smiled, slyly, heat rising in her cheeks and her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the bed, and sat down.

Then she frowned. “Wait, we? Anders, what’s going on?”

“Justice and I are going to fuck you,” he said. It was something Justice and Anders had been contemplating for weeks.

“Oh, I’m not sure about that,” she bit her lower lip, and a growl escaped Ander’s mouth.

They’d been thinking about this all day, how wonderful it would feel for them to possess her, to bury themselves inside of her. They both loved her. It felt only right they share her.

“We will fuck you, and you will like it,” Anders told her.

Hawke licked her lips and slowly nodded her consent. She laid back on the bed.

“Spread your legs for us,” this time it wasn’t Ander’s voice, but Justice. Trembling, Hawke did as she was told and parted her legs, showing them she had no small clothes on. Seeing her pink and delicious looking cunt, Justice took control of one of their arms and reached inside their robes, pulling out their already hard and throbbing cock, bright blue lines streaking it as Justice burned brightly inside of Anders. Justice began to stroke, soft slides of his hand up and down the shaft. Anders moaned softly.

“Touch yourself,” They requested, voices blended together. Hawke lifted her hand and ran it down her side and then her hip, pulling her robe up to her waist, finally touching her center, dipping her fingers inside her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure as she circled her clit and touched herself. Anders and Justice watched her, still stroking themselves. They moved forward until they stood between her legs.

“I want to watch you come,” they said, voices husky with lust and need. Hawke nodded, eyes closed, her breathing becoming labored. They took the hand not wrapped around their cock and touched Hawke’s inner thigh. Sliding their hand down, in one quick thrust, they slipped a finger deep within Hawke. She almost came off the bed, gasping. 

_I am not sure what to do_. Justice said. Anders could hear the plea in his voice.

 _Just sit back and enjoy_. Anders took control. He moved his finger deep inside Hawke, touching the place inside her she enjoyed most, rubbing just the right spot. He had to close his eyes at how wet and tight she was. Hawke thrust her hips, grinding against his hand as her own fingers moved faster. Anders had to stop touching himself, worried he’d come too quickly.

 _This feels amazing, don’t stop_. Justice said, giving Anders a jolt of arousal from a place deep within. Anders’ breath caught in his throat. Then with a cry, Hawke came. She shuddered, her cunt clenching around his fingers, a rush of liquid from between her thighs. Before Hawke even finished, still reeling with pleasure, Anders removed his finger and plunged his cock deep inside her.

“Anders! Yes!” Hawke cried out, wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tight against her. Anders grabbed her hips and began to thrust, deep, hard, and fast. He knew he wouldn’t last long. She felt too hot, too tight, and too wet. It was all too damn good. She writhed beneath him, begging him to go harder, and faster. Anders watched her as she reached a hand up and rolled a nipple between her fingers, palming her perfect breast as she strained for completion. He could tell she was close, one hand gripping the bed. He moved a hand back to her cunt, fingers finding her slick slit to press a thumb to her sensitive pearl. He focused and used magic, just a little ice, mixed with some electricity, and Hawke was screaming his name.

She clenched around him, coming hard and fast. She arched her back and came a third time. Anders heard the bedding under her rip and had a second to wonder if they’d find scorch marks where her hands had been, and then he came. He jerked his hips, pounding into her as his orgasm overwhelmed him, taking him over in violent waves of pleasure as he spilled his seed inside her. His skin flared, brilliantly blue as Justice came too. This flash filled Anders with sensations he'd never known, like being made love to from the inside. "Oh Anders, Justice..." Hawke moaned, still shaking beneath him from the force of her climax. Completely spent Anders collapsed on top of Hawke and kissed her neck, murmuring how much they both loved her. Justice was tired and quiet inside him, and when Hawke opened her eyes, all she saw was Anders staring back at her, his skin no longer glowing. After a few seconds, Anders pulled out of Hawke, who whimpered, and curled his body around her, stroking her hair.

“That was so much better than when we fucked Isabela. Can we do it again?” Hawke asked into the silence. Anders couldn’t help but laugh; that was, of course, his Hawke.


End file.
